


i was a king (under your control)

by internetakeover (nymeriahale)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymeriahale/pseuds/internetakeover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan wakes up hard and decides to reciprocate the morning blowjob Phil had gifted him for his last birthday. He may not have realised quite what he was getting into, but it's safe to say he doesn't regret a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i was a king (under your control)

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for a little (previously discussed) somnophilia and (discussed) unsafe sex.  
> title taken from King by Years & Years.  
> also posted on [tumblr](http://internetakeover.tumblr.com/post/130900130367/i-was-a-king-under-your-control-summary-dan)

Dan can’t remember exactly what he had been dreaming of when he wakes to his hips rocking into the mattress, but it must have been good. He grinds down, deliberately this time, and lets out a surprised moan at just how good it feels. There’s no response from Phil and Dan huffs, turning onto his side to face his boyfriend. 

In the dull light coming from behind his blinds Dan can see the broad expanse of Phil’s shoulders, the duvet slipped down to lie across his waist. On the one hand, he thinks, palm drifting to the front of his boxers, he could just get himself off, leave Phil sleeping. Dan doesn’t know what time it is, but he thinks it’s early, and - he brushes his hand against himself, wraps his fingers around his own cock in a loose grip - _god_ , it wouldn’t take long. On the other, Phil had woken him up with a blowjob on his last birthday, and he’d never returned the favour despite Phil expressing interest. Now seems like an appropriate time.

Decision made, Dan kicks the duvet down the bed and moves Phil onto his back roughly, not too bothered about being gentle when he’ll need Phil to wake up sooner or later. 

‘Wha-?’ Phil mumbles, and okay, Dan hadn’t been banking on him waking up quite that soon.

‘I’m blowing you awake, go back to sleep,’ Dan explains, leaning down to brush a kiss onto the head of Phil’s soft dick.

‘Oh. ‘kay,’ Phil agrees easily, settling onto his back and reaching down to rest a hand on Dan’s head.

Dan takes the encouragement as it’s meant, laying a series of kisses along Phil’s cock before taking the head into his mouth, sucking lightly at first as it starts to harden. It doesn’t take long before Phil’s hips are rocking gently up into Dan’s mouth, acting on pure instinct. Dan gives a satisfied grunt when this first happens, taking it as further encouragement, dropping down to take Phil further into his mouth. 

‘Dan,’ Phil mumbles, still clearly half asleep, hand tightening in Dan’s hair. Dan hums in response, pulling up to focus on the head, running his tongue under the crown. 

Dan loves sucking cock, loves feeling Phil’s reactions so close, his hips rocking up into his mouth, thigh muscles shifting under his hands. It always makes Dan hard - or hard _er_ , as in this case - but he hardly notices, absorbed in his task and the reactions it brings. Phil grunts lowly, hips twitching upwards more deliberately this time, bringing a second hand up to thread through Dan’s hair. Dan hums in agreement to the question Phil is asking, tightening his lips and moving readily as Phil pulls gently, taking control of Dan’s movements. 

Dan lets out a happy sort of sigh through his nose, sucking hard as Phil bucks his hips up again, hands on Dan’s head keeping him perfectly still. Dan strains forward, trying to take more just to feel the tug of Phil’s hands in his hair as he holds him back. When Dan subsides, allowing Phil to lead him, he’s rewarded by the push of Phil’s hands on his head, encouraging to take more until the head almost hits his throat. They’re filming today, so Dan can’t take more without risking his voice, but he sucks hard around what he has been given, swallowing to cause the muscles at the top of his throat to tighten.

‘So good,’ Phil sighs, hand tightening on Dan’s head. ‘Waking me up like this, so good for me Dan,’ he continues, tugging on Dan’s hair to pull him off slowly. 

Dan whimpers slightly, partially in response to Phil’s words and also knowing what it does to him to feel the sound vibrate through his cock. Phil holds him still for a moment with just the head in his mouth and Dan gets to work with his tongue, licking around the head and across the slit, letting the taste of Phil fill his mouth. Dan moves easily as Phil pushes his head down, greedily taking what Phil will give him, allows Phil to pull him off so he can take an easier breath. 

Dan follows Phil’s lead for a few cycles, enjoying the feeling of Phil taking control, being able to relax into it, before holding steady at Phil tries to pull him up. They’re at an impasse for a second, before Phil shifts the grip of one of his hands from Dan’s head to his hair and gives a single sharp tug. Dan shudders at the sensation, moans low in his throat as he melts into Phil’s direction once again.

‘Cheeky,’ Phil mutters. Dan looks up, making eye contact at Phil through his eyelashes, allows himself a satisfied smirk as Phil pulls him up once again. His eyes flutter shut as Phil pushes him down slightly more roughly in retaliation, going just a little deeper. Dan swallows rapidly as Phil hits the back of his throat, resisting the urge to smirk again as Phil spreads his legs slightly in his familiar warning sign.

‘Close,’ Phil gasps out. Dan moans deliberately the next time Phil pushes him down, and that’s it for Phil’s shattered control, subjected to pleasure ever since he woke up. Phil’s hands tighten in Dan’s hair as he comes, bursting hotly against Dan’s tongue. Dan pulls off politely, swallowing what little had crossed his tongue and using his hand to pull Phil through it. He sits back and watches as Phil regains his control, always loving the glazed look of pleasure on Phil’s face, the knowledge that he can put it there.

‘Come here,’ Phil beckons, and Dan moves up for a long kiss, Phil’s hands roaming across his body before settling on his arse. The tip of his hard cock is brushing against Phil’s stomach and he knows Phil won’t have missed that, but can’t resist rocking his hips slightly, leaving a sticky trail. 

‘I know,’ Phil insists, slapping Dan’s arse lightly, knowing exactly what he’s doing. ‘Want to fuck you?’ Phil proposes, and Dan nods eagerly. He wants that, wants Phil inside him. He knows it’ll be a while before Phil is ready again, but he wants the teasing he knows will come in the interim, loves it when Phil forces him to wait, to beg.

‘Please,’ is all he says, rolling easily when Phil reverses their positions. Phil kisses Dan again, thoroughly, resting his whole weight on Dan rather than suspending himself over Dan as Dan had done for him. Dan loves it, loves the heat, loves the feel of Phil’s body pressing him firmly into the mattress. Dan is too wrapped up in the kiss to noticed what Phil is doing, and is a little surprised when Phil’s hand comes back to his thigh slick with lube. Dan spreads his legs eagerly, rocking back slightly against Phil’s finger as it traces his rim. 

To Dan’s disappointment Phil soon lifts his weight off Dan’s body, moving down to settle between his legs. Phil looks up, frowning, as Dan settles a light hand in his hair.

‘Hands above your head,’ he orders, and Dan hastens to obey, folding his arms on the pillow above him. Phil flicks his tongue against the head of Dan’s cock briefly, teasing, and Dan’s fingers flex against the smooth bedhead. Phil smirks up at him, instantly moving out range, and Dan is pouting sarcastically when Phil smoothly presses the first finger into his arse.

‘Oh,’ Dan gasps, spreading his legs further, and is rewarded by Phil almost instantly inserting another. He resisted the urge to push into the stretch, knowing Phil will want him to stay as still as he can, let him set the pace.

‘Good boy,’ Phil praises, knowing Dan’s usual reactions well enough to know what he’d resisted. He brushes another kiss against the tip of Dan’s cock before returning his focus to his fingers, twisting and spreading them slightly. Dan moans lowly, tossing his head on the pillow and pushing his arms up into the bedhead, attempting to give himself something to focus on beyond the urge to rock back into Phil’s movements.

‘So good for me, aren’t you Dan?’ Phil praises. ‘I don’t even need to ask anymore, you know what I want from you, behaving so well for me.’

Dan can only whimper at Phil’s words, gasping as Phil quickly finds his prostate, lost in Phil’s voice and his touch. He feels his body tensing as Phil deliberately rubs slowly across his prostate, digs his fingernails into his own arms to distract himself from the waves of pleasure building within him. The pain helps, and his arms start to tremble with how tightly he’s holding on, tension thrumming through his body.

Dan sags into the bed as Phil finally moves his attention from his prostate, dragging his fingers out to give Dan a brief moment of respite. It doesn’t last, however. Phil works back in, spreading his fingers as he does so, and Dan whines, pulling his legs further apart to let Phil slip deeper, rather than buck into the sensation. It may be disobeying the spirit of Phil’s rules but it stays true to the letter, and Phil doesn’t respond beyond a brief pause.

‘So gorgeous for me,’ Phil says then. ‘So eager. You want this, don’t you baby? Love being spread for me, so needy.’

‘God, yes, Phil, please,’ Dan moans, the first actual words he’s said in a long time. He has a loose feeling that he should be embarrassed to concede so easily, that he might have been earlier in their relationship, but he can’t think why. He does love this, and Phil knows it. What would be the point in trying to deny it?

‘Please what?’ Phil asks. ‘Please this?’ he asks, adding another finger, and this time Dan can’t control himself, rocking his hips down into the stretch. ‘Ah ah ah, I see you’re not quite ready,’ Phil teases, pulling out again.

‘No, I am, so ready, I promise,’ Dan babbles.

‘Hmm, I don’t know about that,’ Phil muses.

‘I am, I promise, I’ll be good now, I _promise_ ,’ Dan implores, tensing his stomach muscles deliberately to stop himself from pushing back on the fingers now tracing his rim.

‘Well, if you _promise_ ,’ Phil concedes after a long moment of stillness, pushing in again and instantly spreading all three fingers as wide as they will go.

It takes all of Dan’s self control not to push into the stretch, but he promised, so he appeases the need for motion of his hips by tossing his head, tightening and loosening his grip on his upper arms in an attempt to distract himself.

‘So good for me,’ Phil praises, smiling blindingly up at Dan before beginning to rock his fingers in and out at a relentless pace. He leans forward again, taking just the tip of Dan’s cock in his mouth, and Dan tosses his head again, mouth open in a soundless scream, fingers scrabbling uselessly against the faux-leather of his bed head, and god, why hadn’t they got at least one bedhead with slats, something to grip on to. He gives up, taking hold of his own forearms again, digging blunt nails in. 

‘Good,’ Phil mumbles around his mouthful, a double edged reward, before pulling back and  
continuing. ‘If you move your hips, this ends. Stay good for me, and I might let you come before I fuck you.’

Dan’s not sure what he wants, if he can handle being fucked while so sensitive this morning, but he definitely knows he wants to try to please Phil. Phil always knows his limits, sometimes pushes Dan beyond where he might expect to give up, but always either knows or listens the instant Dan truly has.

So Dan nods, maintaining eye contact, witnessing Phil’s wicked smile one more time before Phil’s fingers rub unerringly against his prostate and Dan has to throw his head back, closing his eyes as he arches his torso up, keeping his hips pressed against the mattress by sheer force of will. He won’t take long to come, he knows, whining as Phil wraps his lips around Dan’s cock yet again, but he’s not sure how long he can hold back from moving, either.

Phil circles the head of Dan’s cock with his tongue and it’s all he can do not to push up into the glorious sensation, pushing his arms back into the unyielding bedhead instead to dull the urge. He’s not physically restrained in any way but he almost feels as if he is, confined by the bedhead close above his head, pressed tight against his arms, and unable to move into Phil either. It would be easier to be restrained, Dan knows, would require less self control than his current situation.

Phil pulls off his cock and Dan moans in relief, relaxing as much as he can while Phil continues to stretch him. That’s his undoing, in the end. He’s relaxed as Phil switches to rub across his prostate, and that allows the arch of his back to travel down to his hips, pushing firmly once into Phil’s ministrations. He almost comes there and then, at the firm contact, but instead lets out a breath and closes his eyes.

‘Sorry,’ Dan gasps. ‘Sorry sorry sorry,’ he repeats, reduced to babbling by the desperation thrumming through his body and a hint of guilt for moving that he would know was illogical in any other situation. He couldn’t obey, just couldn’t anymore, he was so close to Phil letting him come but he just _couldn’t_.

‘Hey hey, that’s okay’, Phil soothes, reaching up to cup Dan’s face. ‘I know you tried for me, baby.’

‘I did, I did,’ Dan assures, turning his head to kiss the palm of Phil’s hand. 

‘You wanna suck me off, baby?’ Phil asks. ‘Get me all ready to fuck you again?’

‘Yes yes yes, please,’ Dan begs, words stumbling over themselves in their haste to escape his mouth, eyes wide and fixed on Phil’s face. He knows it’s at least partially a distraction tactic, but there’s no denying that it’s a very effective one.

‘Okay then,’ Phil smiles, then looks up at where Dan’s arms are braced against the headboard. ‘Hmm, that just won’t do.’ he muses, kneeling up and straddling Dan’s hips before gripping his waist tightly, dragging him down the bed. Dan uses his feet to move himself the last section, assisted by Phil’s hands on his shoulders pushing him down, until Phil is straddling his shoulders instead.

‘Now that’s better,’ Phil says, satisfied, taking hold of Dan’s arms and moving them until they’re stretched out over his head. ‘All spread out for me, isn’t that nicer?’

Dan nods vaguely in agreement, kicking his legs a little where they dangle off the end of the bed, but is far more preoccupied by the sight of Phil’s cock, mere inches from his mouth. 

‘Oh, but you’re not paying attention to that, are you?’ Phil asks, amused, realising just where Dan’s attention does lie. He moves forward, laying his cock on slightly Dan’s parted lips. Dan can feel his mouth start to water, but doesn’t move forward to take Phil into his mouth. He’s not been given permission to.

‘Good boy,’ Phil praises, sitting up and removing his cockhead from Dan’s lips in order to lean forward and hold him down at the wrists.

Dan startles even himself with the volume of his moan, the tight grip and grounding weight of Phil pressing down on his wrists surpassing anything he’d tried to simulate earlier. All at once his attention is redirected from his own needs, refocussing on Phil so heavy and warm and stable above him.

‘There you are,’ Phil says gently. ‘I’ve got you.’ Phil runs his thumbs over the inside of Dan’s wrists gently before pushing his hips forward and his cock into Dan’s mouth. ‘If you need me to move just wriggle your fingers’, he reminds Dan, stilling for a moment. ‘I’ll be watching,’ he states firmly, before pushing forward again, slightly more roughly, passing beyond Dan’s gag reflex. Dan almost coughs a little around Phil’s cock, wasn’t quite expecting it, but swallows quickly to adjust, whining a little as Phil finally pulls out.

‘Good boy,’ Phil praises again, sounding awed, and Dan glows, arching his back to stretch out in the warmth of Phil’s praise. His eyes flutter shut and he lets them, leaving his mouth hanging open and ready. There’s a brief pause where Phil loosens and tightens his grip on Dan’s wrists, before his weight shifts and he rocks forward into Dan’s mouth again.

‘ _Such_ a good boy,’ he praises in that same awed tone as Dan instantly begins sucking as hard as he can, running his tongue along the slit before Phil pushes in further. ‘Always so good for me, always so eager,’ Phil continues, and Dan moans gently, vibrating his mouth around Phil’s cock. ‘Oh,’ Phil gasps, rocking into Dan’s mouth a little further. If he could, Dan would smirk at the reaction he’s caused, but as it is he simply swallows, trying to create it again. 

Dan doesn’t know how long he lies there, trapped between Phil’s weight shifting constantly on his wrists as he pushes back and forth into Dan’s mouth, and the press of his calves against Dan’s sides, suspended so close over Dan’s body that he swears he can feel the heat. Dan keeps his eyes closed, sensation limited to the movement of Phil above him, the sound of generous praise falling from Phil’s lips, and the steady push of Phil’s cock into his mouth. Everything is Phil Phil Phil _Phil_ , and he can’t help the noises that are escaping him, the whines when Phil pulls back. It feels even better to release them when he knows that Phil must be appreciating it too.

Eventually, he feels Phil’s weight shift off his wrists, feels Phil settle again on his chest - not too heavy, nothing that would restrict his breathing - Phil’s thumbs rubbing steadily over Dan’s wrists as he tightens and loosens his grip.

‘Dan?’ Phil calls. ‘You with me, babe?’ Phil asks as Dan slowly, reluctantly closes his mouth. ‘Open your eyes for me sweetheart,’ Phil coaxes, and if it were anyone else Dan would refuse, maintaining the perfect bubble he’s found himself in. But if he opens his eyes he’ll see Phil, so. It takes a few moments, but he manages it, squinting up at Phil in the dull light.

‘There you are, darling,’ Phil smiles, delighted, and Dan feels his mouth curve into an answering smile in response. ‘Still want to fuck you, how’re you feeling about that?’ Phil asks gently.

Dan blinks up at him for a long moment, clenching his arse around nothing. ‘Please,’ he attempts, throat rasping. He winces, trying to clear it. ‘Please?’ he repeats, more audibly.

‘Oh, I wasn’t quite as careful as I wanted, hm?’ Phil smiles again, shifting one hand from Dan’s wrists to brush a thumb against his throat.

‘Good,’ is all Dan can manage, turning his head into Phil’s palm as it comes up to cup his face. ‘Thank you,’ he breathes.

‘Oh, baby, thank _you_ ,’ Phil insists. ‘You still want me to fuck you, then?’ he double checks, and Dan nods eagerly. ‘Can you get on your hands and knees for me then, turn over?’

Dan nods again, rolling onto his front when Phil clambers off him, presumably to grab the lube. He lies there for a second, breathing deep, before pushing up onto his knees and then his hands, head hanging between his shoulders, eyes closed.

‘Oh, isn’t that a pretty sight?’ Phil praises, trailing a hand over Dan’s arse as he kneels behind him. ‘So beautiful, good boy,’ he continues. ‘I’m just gonna freshen up the lube before I fuck you, ‘kay?’ he explains, tucking two slick fingers into Dan rather than the cock he had been waiting for.

‘ _Please_ ,’ Dan begs, can’t help himself. ‘Please, want you in me. Phil, so ready, please please please.’

‘Okay, Dan, it’s okay, you’re all ready now,’ Phil assures him. ‘You want a condom?’

‘No, just you, Phil _please_ ,’ Dan babbles.

‘Okay then darling, take a deep breath for me,’ Phil orders, lining up and pushing against Dan’s rim as he takes a hold of Dan’s hip.

Dan complies, making a show of doing so audibly, and is rewarded with the slow, perfect drag of Phil pushing into him in one long motion. Phil stills when his hips come flush against Dan’s arse, and Dan takes a moment to enjoy the incredible, overwhelming sense of fullness.

‘ _Phil_ ,’ he moans desperately, voice cracking, takes a breath to beg again if it proves necessary. Thankfully, it does not, and this time Dan moans in relief as Phil starts finally starts moving. Phil rocks into Dan slowly, so slowly, pulling out only a little before pushing forward again. Dan whines, every muscle in his body tensing as he tries to resist pushing back into Phil, upping the pace and the force of his rhythm. It doesn’t take long before it becomes apparent exactly what Phil is doing, another loud moan punching out of Dan as Phil’s cock rubs directly across his prostate, sending sparks skittering up his spine. 

‘There we are,’ Phil says lowly, satisfied, and Dan chokes on a gasp as Phil repeats the motion, arching his back into it and falling onto his elbows as his arms turn to jelly. He links his own hands in front of him, resting his forehead between his elbows and using the leverage to push back onto Phil, relieved when it seems to be allowed. 

‘Phil Phil Phil Phil,’ Dan babbles, the only word he knows, the only thing he’s aware of as Phil falls forward, covering Dan with his body as he increases the pace and force of his thrusts.

Dan moans, arching his back into Phil, eyes squeezed tightly shut. He’s so close now, has been for so long, heat building up between their bodies only raising the intensity of the sensation. Phil moves his hands to grip Dan’s wrists again, and a loud gasp punctuates the string of babble falling from Dan’s mouth. Phil grips tight, tight enough that Dan hopes it might bruise, and ducks his head directly to Dan’s ear to speak over the sound of their bodies clashing, the desperate noises Dan can no longer suppress.

‘Are you going to come for me, Dan?’ he asks simply, and Dan nods rapidly. 

‘Close,’ he manages to gasp. 

‘I’m not going to touch you.’ Phil elaborates, still far too calm over his laboured breathing, and Dan swears he can _feel_ Phil’s grin against his cheek as he lets out a dismayed moan at the statement. 

‘You don’t need that, do you?’ Phil coaxes, and they both know it to be true. ‘I’m just going to keep fucking you like this, and you’re going to come for me.’ This time, it’s not a question. Dan can feel it building inside him at the firm statement, cock throbbing as it bounces between his legs with the force of Phil’s thrusts, brushing briefly up against his own stomach. He whines loudly, pushing back firmly and clenching around Phil as he nails his prostate yet again.

‘Please, I need, need _something_ ,’ he begs, feeling a sob rise up in his throat as his whole body thrums with the need for release. ‘Phil, please, I need to-’ 

Dan’s cut off by the brush of Phil’s lips against that perfect spot on his neck, back arching and body trembling even before Phil bites down, hard, pushing him over that perfect edge. He calls out Phil’s name, shaking as Phil fucks him through it, achieving his own release just as Dan starts to come down. Dan whines, oversensitive, as Phil glances against his prostate.

‘Sorry, fuck,’ Phil apologises, gasping, shifting angle as he rocks more gently into Dan as he rides his orgasm out.

‘Fuck,’ Phil gasps again, pulling out and collapsing next to Dan. Dan stays on all fours for a moment, can barely move, before Phil shoves him lightly and he allows himself to fall onto his side.

‘Fuck,’ Dan says, echoing Phil, opening heavy eyes to look at him.

‘Morning sex always has been my favourite,’ Phil smiles. There’s a long moment of silence as Dan watches Phil, considering, before he can get his mouth to wrap around words.

‘You say that about every kind of sex we have,’ Dan complains blearily. ‘When it’s good enough,’ he concedes a little at Phil’s offended look, reaching out as Phil goes to move off the bed. ‘Not yet. Cuddles now,’ he insists, needing Phil close to him still.

‘Of course,’ Phil agrees, reaching out to loop an arm around Dan. ‘But you will be horrendously sticky if I can’t go soon.’

Dan merely grunts, burrowing further into the warmth of Phil’s embrace and settling in for a midmorning nap. Who knows, maybe they can have afternoon sex when they wakes up?


End file.
